


ikaw pa rin, sa susunod na habangbuhay.

by licksehun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, ChanBaek - Freeform, Character Death, M/M, ayoko na, baekhyun centric?, chanbaek angst, tangina bakit masakit
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:07:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25894891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/licksehun/pseuds/licksehun
Summary: ikaw pa rin ang pipiliin kong mahalin,sa susunod na habang buhay.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	ikaw pa rin, sa susunod na habangbuhay.

**Author's Note:**

> finished this fic in one sitting. ang angsty ko this week. 
> 
> maiksi man, sana naramdaman ang damdamin na nais kong ibahagi. 
> 
> to den, (@chanbaekrights) para sayo to. gulat ka noh? 
> 
> please tell me your thoughts after reading this fic! 
> 
> mas mainam kung papakinggan niyo ang Bad Habits by We The Mongrels at Sa Susunod Na Habang Buhay by Ben&Ben. 
> 
> enjoy reading.

ang apat na buwan na nakalipas, ay parang kahapon lang nangyari. tila nawalan ng apoy ang nag-aalab na puso. tuluyan nang nawalan ng lakas para ipagpatuloy ang laban sa buhay. 

sa apat na buwan, ito ang nakasanayan ni baekhyun dala ng sakit na nararamdaman. para siyang bangka na pumapalaot habang bumabagyo, nag-iintay nalang matabunan ng mataas na alon kasabay ang kidlat. 

he doesn’t know how to function. hindi niya nga alam paano niya nasu-survive ang araw-araw despite all the suffering and pain he’s in. 

pakiramdam niya, kahapon lang ang nangyari. sariwa pa rin ang sugat sa puso. dala dala pa rin ang pasakit at pagsisi sa bawat pagdilat ng mga mata. ramdam ang pagkabasag sa puso sa pagdaan ng panahon. natuto lang siya to live with the pain. 

it’s been four months nang mamayapa ng tuluyan ang kanyang mahal. he feels stupid. he feels numb. sa bawat pagdilat ng mata, pinapaalala lang sa kanya ang katotohanan na kailan man, hindi na niya ito mahahagkan. 

sa pagtulog, iniiyak niya lang ang sakit kasabay sa pagyakap ng damit ng kanyang mahal. ang pakiramdam na mawalan ng mahal sa buhay na labis mong minahal, he just doesn’t know where and how to start. 

sa pagpikit ng mata sa paghimbing sa bawat gabi, kusa siyang dinadalaw ng alaala kung paano niya nasaksihan ang pagkawala ng buhay ng kanyang minamahal. 

they got into an accident that night. the thing is, it was their anniversary. the night kung saan nag propose sa kanya si chanyeol. finally, after 6 years napagdesisyunan rin nito na hingin ang kamay niya. 

it was a fun night. lahat ng tao, masaya para sa kanila. it was just a simple surprise. nakakatuwa lang dahil kasabwat pala sa pagpl-plano ang kanilang mga kaibigan. 

punong-puno ang puso ni baekhyun sa pagmamahal na ibinubuhos ni chanyeol sa kanya na siya rin ay ibinabalik sa kanyang mahal. 

after the proposal, nag-usap sila habang ang mga kaibigan nila ay naiwan dahil abala sa pagk-kwentuhan. 

tila ramdam ang pagkatali sa isa’t-isa dahil sa singsing na isinuot sa kanyang daliri. labis ang galak, hindi natatanggal ang ngiti sa kanilang mga labi. sabay nilang pinanood ang buwan at butuin na kumikinang sa kanilang ibabaw. 

genuine love. wala nang hihilingin pa si baekhyun. he’s very much thankful to have chanyeol. he’s the man of his dreams. siya ang bumuo sa nagkulang. 

“mahal, hawakan mo ang kamay ko.” ngiting sabi sa kanya ni chanyeol. 

he reached for chanyeol’s hand and intertwined his hand to him. 

tila hawak ang mundo ng isa’t-isa. 

“thank you. i still can’t believe nag propose ka na.” hindi matanggal ang ngiti sa labi ni baekhyun. 

agad naman siyang binalot ng bisig ni chanyeol para ikulong sa kanya. 

agad isinandal ni baekhyun ang ulo niya sa dibdib ni chanyeol kung saan naririnig niya ang tibok ng puso ng mahal. habang si chanyeol, nakapikit habang nakapatong ang baba sa tuktok ng ulo ni baekhyun. 

tahimik. banayad. 

tila napawi ang pananabik sa isa’t-isa sa tuwing nararamdaman ang init ng katawan. 

parang musika naman sa tenga ni baekhyun ang tibok ng puso ni chanyeol. sobrang saya niya. wala na siyang mahihiling pa. 

sa anim na taon na pagsasama, marami siyang natutunan. 

ang magmahal at mahalin ang sarili. 

si chanyeol ang naturo sa kanya kung paano magmahal. ito ang taong nagtangka sumilip at tibagin ang napakataas na pader na itinayo niya para sa sarili. 

si chanyeol ang nagparamdam sa kanya na they fit so perfectly together.

wala siyang mahihiling pa. how can you say no to him? pogi, masipag, may paninindigan, maalaga at higit sa lahat.. mapagmahal. 

“mahal, i love you.” inangat naman ni baekhyun ang ulo niya para tignan si chanyeol. 

nakangiti lang si chanyeol sa kanya, yumuko at humalik sa kanyang noo bago isambit ang salita na gustong-gusto ng tenga niya marinig dahil ito ang nakakapagpabilis ng tibok ng puso niya. 

“mahal na mahal kita, b.” 

umuusbong sa dibdib ang naguumapaw na pagmamahal para sa isa’t-isa. 

kitang kita ang kislap sa kanilang mata ang labis na pagmamahal. their eyes says alot about their feelings. 

they walked hand by hand. 

baekhyun can’t believe they’re about to open their new chapter in their life. 

panibagong simula, pero magkasama. 

panibagong bukas pero hawak ang kamay ng isa’t-isa. 

but then, after dinner. masayang umuwi ang lahat. umalis ng may ngiti sa labi. 

sabay umuwi si chanyeol at baekhyun dahil nasa iisang condo sila nakatira. 

hawak hawak ni chanyeol ang kaliwang kamay ni baekhyun habang nag d-drive. kadalasan kasi nito halikan ang kanyang kamay. 

maya’t-maya rin ito nagsasabi ng “i love you, mahal.” 

“hindi na ako makapag-intay na makita ka papunta sa altar. papunta sa akin.” malaki ang ngiti ni chanyeol habang sinasabi ito. kinikilig sila pareho. 

parang teenagers lang. ang bawat kilig na pinaparamdam ng isa’t-isa ay tila bago sa kanilang bago sa pakiramdam. alam na alam ang bawat kiliti at kung paano kunin ang damdamin. 

“ikaw talaga. ako rin. iniisip ko palang na ikaw ang groom ko, kinikilig na ako.” tawang usal ni baekhyun. 

pinisil naman ni chanyeol ang magka hawak nilang kamay. 

“i love you, i love you.” usal ni chanyeol. 

mabuti nalang at nasa stop light na sila. few streets away, malapit na sila sa condo. 

binitawan ni chanyeol ang manibela. 

lumapit si baekhyun kay chanyeol para halikan ang balikat nito. hawak pa rin ang kamay ng isa’t-isa. 

tinignan naman siya ni chanyeol sabay humalik sa labi ng mabilis, maging sa noo ay hindi nito nakalimutan. 

“i love you, baekhyun. mahal na mahal kita, mahal.” usal ni chanyeol. 

baekhyun cupped his face and said “mahal na mahal rin kita, chanyeol. teka, malapit na mag green light.” 

kinurot naman niya ang tagiliran ni chanyeol bago siya humiwalay at humalik muli sa malapad na balikat nito. 

kuntento. kumpleto. ayan ang nararamdaman ni baekhyun sa mga sandaling iyon. 

wala na siyang mahihiling pa dahil ibinigay ni chanyeol ang lahat. sobra pa nga sa inaakala niya. 

hawak pa rin ang kamay ng isa’t-isa, nag-green na ang stop light na naghuhudyat na pwede na sila tumuloy. 

but then.. 

nang paandarin ni chanyeol ang sasakyan ay may mabilis na truck na dumaan sa kanilang harap. 

masyadong mabilis ang mga pangyayari. 

nagulat naman ang dalawa at napapikit nalang nang maramdaman nila ang malakas na pagsalpok nila sa truck. 

hawak pa rin ang kamay ng isa’t-isa. 

walang bumitaw. 

walang nais kumawala. 

—

nanlalabo ang mata. ramdam ang sakit sa katawan. 

pero hindi nawala ang kamay na hawak hawak sa paghihirap na dinadanas. 

sila ang labis na napuruhan. 

pero.. si chanyeol. 

sunod sunod na rin ang pagagos ng dugo. si baekhyun, lumalaban. 

mariin pa ring hawak ang kamay ng isa’t-isa. unti unti nang nawawalan ng lakas. 

kaya nilingon ni baekhyun si chanyeol. 

rinig na rinig ni baekhyun ang paghahabol ng hininga ni chanyeol. 

hirap na hirap sa pagkuha ng hangin. 

hindi na niya mapigilan umiyak. hindi na niya ininda ang sakit. 

nilingon rin siya ni chanyeol, may luha sa mata. 

maging siya, umiiyak na rin. 

ngumiti ito sa kanya. 

“k-kapit lang mahal..” usal ni chanyeol. 

tumango naman siya. 

“b-baekhyun.” usal muli ni chanyeol. 

tinitigan niya si chanyeol sa mata. hinigpitan ang kapit sa kamay ng isa’t-isa. ayaw kumawala. 

“m-mahal na ma-hal kita..” ngiting usal nito at naubo. 

“m-mahal na mahal rin kita..” batid ni baekhyun. 

unti unti nang napipikit ang mga mata nila. nauubusan na ng lakas. 

hindi pa rin naghihiwalay ang kamay hanggang sa pagpikit ng mata. 

kung alam lang sana ni baekhyun na ito na ang huling beses na makakasama niya si chanyeol, hindi na niya nanaising ipikit ang mata niya. 

—

tumayo si baekhyun sa pagkakahiga pagkatapos ng pag-iyak niya. 

pumunta sa sala para magsindi ng yosi. gigil na gigil sa bawat paghithit, kasabay ang pagtulo ng luha dahil sa sakit ng nararamdaman. 

apat na buwan na ang nakalipas. sariwa pa rin ang sugat sa puso. 

kitang kita pa rin ang ang peklat sa katawan na araw-araw nagpapaalala sa kanya na ito ang dahilan kung bakit wala na si chanyeol sa kanyang tabi. 

nagkalat ang basag na bote sa bahay. marami na rin siyang sugat sa paa dahil naaapakan niya ito minsan, wala naman siyang pakielam. 

wala naman na siyang maramdaman. 

dahil simula nang mawala si chanyeol ng tuluyan, nawala na rin siya. 

para nalang siyang nabubuhay para umiyak, manghinayang. 

marami pa silang plano ni chanyeol sa buhay. masyadong mapaglaro ang tadhana dahil kung kailan niya natutunan magmahal ng lubos, saka naman babawiin ito sa kanya. 

agad niyang nilabas ang alak sa ref. 

gusto niya makalimot. araw araw niyang nais makalimot sa sakit na nagpapaalala sa kanya. 

hindi alintana ang gutom na nararamdaman. tuloy ang pagtanggap ng alak sa katawan kahit wala pang kain. ramdam ang kirot ang hapdi sa paglagok ng baso kasabay sa paglunok at pagbaba ng alak sa tiyan niya ay ang pait na kumakapit sa dila niya. 

mas mapait pa rin ang sinapit niya kumpara sa nalalasahan niya. 

naging routine na niya ito. 

andito pa rin siya nakatira sa condo nilang dalawa. sariwa ang alaala sa unit. kahit saan siya lumingon, tila nakikita at nararamdaman pa rin niya ang presensya ng nag-iisang mahal. 

hinawakan naman niya ang kamay niya para tignan ang singsing na hanggang ngayon ay nakasuot pa rin sa kanyang daliri. 

kay chanyeol pa rin siya nakatali. hindi kakawala. ayaw lumisan sa naiwang pag ibig sa nakaraan. 

mariin siyang nakahawak sa baso, nakatitig sa singsing habang lumuluha. 

“bakit ikaw pa ang kailangang mawala.. marami pa tayong gagawin, mahal ko.” usal sa sarili.

malamig ang silid. napayakap naman siya sa sarili niya at umiyak nalang dahil sa pagkalumbay. 

para siyang bulaklak na nawalan ng sinag ng araw. tala na nawalan ng kinang. 

binuksan naman niya ang telepono niya para isa isang tignan ang litrato na nagsisilbing paiwang alaala. laging binibisita ang gallery niya para alalahanin kung gaano sila kasaya. 

para alalahanin kung gaano siya minahal ni chanyeol na nakatatak sa puso niya at hindi mapapantayan ng kahit sino man. 

sunod sunod ang paglagok ng alak, pagsindi ng sigarilyo. 

ramdam na ang hilo sa pagkalasing. hindi pa rin tumitigil ang luha. 

—

napagdesisyunan na niyang mahiga. lasing, walang buhay. walang maramdaman. 

he can’t find himself. 

hindi makita ang liwanag na tatahakin dahil sa dilim na nakabalot sa kanya. 

gusto nalang niya makasama si chanyeol. 

“mahal.. kunin mo na rin ako.” malakas ang hagulgol ni baekhyun na bumabalot sa kwarto. 

amoy na amoy pa rin niya si chanyeol. nakakapit ang amoy sa kama, sa damit. sa buong paligid, everything reminds of chanyeol. 

he cannot let go. he’ll never let go. 

sa susunod na habang buhay, ito pa rin ang nais niyang mahagkan. ito pa rin ang nais niyang makayakap. 

ito pa rin ang nais niyang makasalo sa gabi, ito pa rin ang lalaki ang pagaalayan niya ng lahat ng kaya niyang ibigay. 

ang init pa rin ni chanyeol ang hahanap-hanapin. 

pakiramdam niya ay yakap yakap pa rin siya ni chanyeol. gamit niya ang shampoo at shower gel nito. 

hindi niya nakakalimutan mag spray ng pabango nito sa katawan sa tuwing natatapos sa pag-ligo. 

naramdaman naman niya ang malamig na hangin na dumaan sa balat niya. 

panatag. 

lumuha siya at tinawag ang pangalan ng mahal. 

“chanyeol. andito ka na, mahal ko.” ngiting sabi niya habang nakayakap sa sarili. nakapikit. 

humimbing. 

—

nagulat siya nang may pinto sa kanyang harap. kulay puti. 

he got curious kaya naman agad niya itong pinasok at bumungad naman sa kanya ang liwanag. 

hindi nakakasilaw. 

hanggang sa makita niya ang matangkad na lalaki sa di kalayuan. 

nakaputi ito. 

nakatingin sa malayo. 

para silang nasa paraiso. silang dalawa lang. 

sinara niya ang pinto at agad pumasok. 

lumapit siya at sa bawat hakbang niya ay saka naman lumandas ang luha sa kanyang mata. 

lumingon ito sa kanya nang may ngiti sa labi. 

masaya. payapa. 

“chanyeol..” usal ni baekhyun. 

tumakbo naman siya sa lalaki at agad siyang sinalubong ng yakap. 

it feels surreal. 

muling naramdaman ang init. 

hinagkan siya ni chanyeol ng mahigpit. ramdam ang pagkasabik sa isa’t-isa. 

“sinusundo na kita.. gusto mo bang sumama sa akin, mahal?” nakangiti si chanyeol. ramdam mo na siya ay masaya at wala nang dinadanas na hirap.

agad naman siyang tumango. 

“isama mo ako. kahit saan pa, sa susunod na habang buhay, isama mo ako.” nakangiting sabi ni baekhyun. 

agad naman pinunasan ni chanyeol ang mata ni baekhyun. 

“huwag kang umiyak, mahal.” 

natawa naman si baekhyun at agad hinalikan ang lalaking nasa harap niya. 

napawi ang uhaw ang pagkasabik sa isa’t-isa nang magdikit ang kanilang labi. 

ngumiti naman si baekhyun nang putulin ang halik. 

ganun din si chanyeol. 

“i’m home..” bulong ni baekhyun. 

“welcome home, mahal. hindi na tayo magkakahiwalay dito.” 

hinawakan ni chanyeol ang kamay niya at sabay naglakad papunta sa liwanag. 

dito, wala nang hadlang. 

wala na ang sakit at paghihirap. 

magkasama hanggang dulo. 

kahit pa sa kabilang buhay. 

ang pahinga niya. kasama na niya. hawak ang kamay habang naglalakad hanggang dulo ng walang hangganan. 

sayo’t-sayo pa rin uuwi, init mo pa rin ang hahanapin. yapos at hawak mo pa rin ang nanainisin. 

nahanap na nila ang katahimikan.

**Author's Note:**

> sana nagustuhan niyo ang one shot na ito! 
> 
> please leave comments (?) kung gusto niyo ><  
> o kaya sa twitter (@sesoonoona) i wanna know your thoughts about this fic!! maraming salamat sa pagbasa. 
> 
> lagi’t-lagi.


End file.
